


Let Us Protect You

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Vampires, vampire, vampire! akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kenma grows accustomed to Akaashis presence and soon realizes she’ll grow accustomed to two other vampires.-Part 3 of Just a Taste collectionPart 1: Just a TastePart 2: My Sweetest Mistake
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Just a Taste





	1. I Want You Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is very 👀👀😌👌 I love kaylele and I’m so glad we worked on this together! Next chapter will be out sometime soon!!

Kenma had quickly grown accustomed to Akaashis presence, so she stayed with her as they went to a few college parties so Akaashi could eat. It was slightly a relief that Akaashi hadn’t tried to bite her yet. This party was filled with humans for her to feast on, Akaashi had said she’d be back quickly as she went off with some skinny girl. Kenma only nodded and stayed by the back corner, observing each drunken person dancing to their heart's content. The pudding haired girl fiddled with the hem of her black oversized shirt with “Baby Girl” written on the top. she patiently waited for Akaashi to return. Kenma ignored the looks of people trying to figure out if she was wearing shorts, yes yes she was. Kenma usually wore an oversized shirt or hoodie with spandex shorts or leggings underneath, the comfier the better. Akaashi on the other hand was dressed in black distressed jeans and a dark gray V neck top. Kenma loved the way Akaashi dresses (thanks to her help). A soft sigh left her lips as she leaned against the wall, starting to scroll through her phone. She wasn’t a big fan of parties but since Akaashi had grown so protective over her they were nearly inseparable. Despite how loud the music was the smaller girl noticed a raven haired girl and silver two toned hair girl enter the building. She took occasional glances at them from her phone, wishing Akaashi would hurry.

Kuroo's eyes drifted around the room, taking in the sight of all the people. Most of them were already drunk, singing and dancing around, completely unaware of the danger they were in. Or maybe they were aware but they just didn't care. Tons of young adults mysteriously disappeared at parties like these and yet it seemed like they were just getting bigger and bigger every time. At least it was good for the Vampires though. It meant there were plenty of victims to choose from. Kuroo usually had a few… requirements for her victims. The first being that they had to be sober. Drunk people just left a strange taste in her mouth that she couldn't quite get rid of. The second was that they had to be easy targets. Small victims with lots of skin showing were usually the best. There was nothing more difficult than trying to wrestle off someone's leather jacket, or worse, trying to bite through it. 

"How long does it take for you to pick someone?" Bokuto whined, "I'm starving," 

"Just be patient," Kuroo whispered. 

She scanned the room once more before her eyes landed on the perfect target. A rather short girl with long black hair and blond tips. She seemed completely alone, focusing primarily on her phone and nothing else. Kuroo waited a few minutes, pretending to look around and hoping that none of the girl's friends would show up. Luckily for her, they didn't. A few more minutes went by and Kuroo watched as the girl let out a sigh and started walking off towards the exit. 

"Now, c'mon." Kuroo snapped, grabbing Bokuto's hand and pulling her off in the same direction. 

Kenma felt eyes on her, she tried to shake the feeling and find Akaashi. Something felt off, out of place. Maybe it was her. Kenma was nearly at the exit where akaashi was last seen when a tall dark haired girl stepped in her way. She let out a huff going to step back when she bumped into another girl, looking at the person she backed into then the person blocking her way her heart began to quicken its pace. “Thanks, not interested..” she mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Akaashi felt something was wrong, she hadn’t finished her meal but she got a gut feeling kenma was in trouble. Akaashi removed her fangs and wiped her mouth. She watched the body drop with a weak sigh. As she closed her eyes she tried to listen for kenmas heart beat, finally recognizing it and its quickened pace. Kenma was uncomfortable and akaashi needed to protect her.

"Not interested?" Kuroo purred, slinging her arm around the smaller girl. "Not even for us?"

Bokuto smiled, snaking her arm around Kenma's waist, "It's too dark to be out here alone. Let us walk you home." 

"I said I'm not interested," Kenma huffed, detaching herself from the two girls, "your auras may be like Keiji's but hers are much scarier… I'd be careful if I were you two. She happens to be VERY protective." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroo scoffed. "Don't tell me.. you really think another VAMPIRE is going to protect you? That's rich, Kitten. If anything she's just saving you for later." 

Akaashi appeared between the two faster than the speed of light, a growl leaving her lips as she stood with Kenma behind her. “DONT fucking touch her.” Her red eyes glowing as she sent sharp glares to the two vampires.her aura was radiating such dark energy kenma placed a hand on akaashis arm “I’m okay, they were just annoying” kenma sent an evil grin at kuroo then at Bokuto “come on, kitty is tired and wants to go home.” 

"Aw, c'mon." Kuroo teased, trying to mask how terrified she was of this other vampire, "You're not really gonna keep such a pretty meal all to yourself, now are you?" 

Akaashi scoffed “nice tough act, for the record I’m not going to eat her, well maybe but in other ways. What’s it to you? Are you that hungry? There’s a group of girls outside, sober and barely wearing anything. Stay the hell away from us.” 

Kenma gave the two one last look and made her way past kuroo, grabbing akaashis hand and pulling her out the door. Akaashi gave a soft smile as she followed kenma out “do you want me to carry you?”

“Mm no i can walk” kenma huffed “i am tired though.”

  
  


Akaashi nodded softly as they started walking to kenmas “I’m sorry kitten, I appreciate you coming out with me though” the raven haired girl sent a grin to kenma then picked her up “i'll just carry you home then” 

“Eh?? You dont have too! Did you even get enough to eat?”

“Eh probably not, ill drop you off then go back” Akaashi smiled some as she carried the smaller girl to the dorms, not realizing the two were following further behind. 

"If we don't hurry up, we're gonna lose them!" Bokuto pouted, crossing her arms like a child. 

Kuroo stood still, holding Bokuto back by her waist and watching as Akaashi and Kenma disappeared around the corner. Bokuto didn't realize it quite yet but Akaashi was dangerous. Her aura was stronger than any vampire she had ever met before and her senses were practically on par with Lilitu, the oldest vampire in existence. 

"C'mon! Let's go!" Bokuto huffed, struggling against Kuroo's grip. 

"Stop it!" Kuroo snapped, holding on to her tighter, "She can still sense us from here," 

"Wait, really?" Bokuto whispered. "All the way from back here?"

"Yeah," 

"Can you do that?" 

"No," Kuroo mumbled, waiting a few moments until she was certain that they were far enough away. "Come on. Let's go," 

The two walked slowly, careful not to alert anyone of their presence. Luckily for them, Akaashi seemed far too distracted by the human in her arms to notice anything else. It wasn't long until they arrived at Kenma's place and Kuroo and Bokuto hid behind one of the trees, waiting for Akaashi to leave. 

As Akaashi set kenma down in front of her door she gave the smaller girl a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you after?”

Kenma nodded as she took out her key to unlock the door “brush your teeth though i dont like the metallic smell.” Akaashi nodded and watched her step inside then once the door was closed she made her way back to the party. Kenma gave a soft sigh as she went to her bedroom to change, she pulled out a red silk two piece set then walked into the bathroom to change. She threw her party clothes into the laundry basket and made her way into the kitchen to search for food. A soft groan left her lips as she decided on Cup of Noodles. Her attention turned towards the door when she heard a knock, tilting her head to the side slightly confused as to why Akaashi would be back already. Kenma made her way to the door opening it slowly, a soft roll of her eyes as she looked at the two in front of her. “What now?”

Everything Kuroo had planned to say left her brain as soon as she saw Kenma. Her outfit had become even smaller and more revealing. Especially her top which did nothing to hide her cleavage. Kuroo couldn't help but notice that Bokuto was staring too. Practically drooling over the girl in front of them, though she couldn't tell if it was because she wanted to eat her or fuck her. 

Kenma looked at the two and subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up more. “Can I help you two? Hello? I’d like to eat my noodles please.” 

Kuroo forced herself to tear her eyes away from the girl, instead choosing to focus on her rather plain furniture in the background. 

"You know, eating alone is so boring. Wouldn't you rather eat out instead?" 

“Mm, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Maybe come back when you have a better leash on her.” Kenma looked and motioned to Bokuto “get her some food, and i can assure you it wont be me, not yet.” Kenma let a teasing purr leave her lips

"Is that a promise for the future I hear?" Kuroo teased, "You know vampires live forever right? Unlike you pretty little humans." 

“Awh, is someone catching feelings for little me? I bet you’re just dying to get taste of my blood huh? Sorry, Akaashi says no.” Kenma grinned at the two, staying comfortably by the door. “It depends on how you play your cards. Now akaashi should be back soon if not on her way, have you not learned?”

Kuroo chuckled to herself and bent down so that she was at eye level with Kenma. Their faces were only inches apart, the only thing separating them being the barrier from not being invited in. 

"C'mon Kitty baby," Kuroo purred sweetly, "Don't pretend like you don't want us too. I can see it in your eyes." 

“Oh yeah? If its in my eyes tell me how bad i want you two then” kenma looked at kuroo then Bokuto “actually i want to hear from your friend, she hasn’t said much but the amount of drool coming from her mouth is enough” kenma smirked at kuroo

Bokuto panicked for a second, wiping the drool from her mouth and trying to think of something to say. What was something that Kenma would think was sexy? Or better yet, what was something that Kenma would actually want to do? 

"You look like you want us to tag team you," Bokuto blurted out, truthfully. 

The air around them went quiet for a moment before Kuroo kicked her in the leg. 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"That's all you got? I thought you were more creative than that?" 

"What do you want me to do? Lie to her? It's not my fault she looks like she wants to get pounded into the sheets? Akaashi's probably too much of a wimp to touch her."

Kenma looked between the two “what if i wanted to be pounded into the sheets? What makes you think it’ll be you?”

"Well if it's not me, then who else would it be?" 

Akaashi appeared behind the two with a big grin on her face, “me.”

Bokuto jumped, quickly hiding behind Kuroo for protection. Akaashi seemed even scarier than before, though she couldn't tell why. 

Akaashi only grinned as she walked past them into the house, cupping Kenmas cheeks as she crashed her lips onto hers. A soft whine left Kenmas lips as she waved goodbye to Bokuto and kuroo, Akaashi closing the door in them, not before shooting a quick smirk at kuroo. 

The two of them stood there for a few moments, staring at the dark oak door, the image of Kenma and Akaashi still fresh in their minds until Bokuto broke the silence. 

"This sucks!" 

"I mean, I thought watching them kiss was kinda hot bu-" 

"Not that, I mean we came all the way out here we didn't even get to eat anything." 

"Fuck!" Kuroo groaned, mentally kicking herself. Bokuto was right. It had been days since either one of them had actually eaten anything. "C'mon, let's go see if there's still any food at the party." 

Bokuto and Kuroo had just finished with their meal and we're now hanging out by the bar, talking and laughing with the other regulars. Bokuto was different from the other vampires in the room simply for the fact that she was a mistake. A half finished meal that all the others found fascinating and funny. The jokes and flirting only seemed to last all long though, before an eerie, yet now familiar aura washed over the room. 

Akaashi pushed open the door to the club, it wasn’t like your typical loud music club. This club was dark and restricted for vampires only, except on the occasion Akaashi brought kenma. She rarely did though. Akaashi let out a soft sigh as she sat in her usual corner booth, crossing her right leg over her left and observing the crowd. 

Kuroo and Bokuto both stared at her, then at one another before quietly excusing themselves from the crowd of people. A series of audible gasps and hushed whispers filled the room as they walked over to her. 

Akaashi let a soft sigh leave her lips before she motioned for them to sit down. A few gasps again could be heard. Akaashi thanked the waitress for her drink then spoke “whatever they want, on me.” She looked at them once they were seated, her dark aura they had seen before wasn’t present. “Are you two new in town? Or just the silver haired one? Clearly a new vampire.” She spoke but this time her words were calm and as soft as silk. 

Kuroo was slightly taken aback by demeanor. She was actually being nice to them for once. 

"Bokuto's new," Kuroo answered, "I've been here a while. I just don't get out much. My food usually comes to me." 

Akaashi nodded softly “did you two ever get food? They have great bloody Mary’s here.” 

"Kuroo found us some food," Bokuto smiled, "but I still kinda wanted that other one."

“Kenma?” Akaashi looked at them “sorry she’s off limits.” She took a sip of her drink, as she set down the glass she sighed “what’s your fascination with her?”

"She's really pretty." Bokuto mumbled shyly, refusing to meet Akaashi's gaze. 

Kuroo chuckled, "Aw, c'mon Akaashi. YOU of all people should know why. What's your fascination with her? Huh?"

“She was the first person in over a hundred years that didn’t run away when she found out. She actually said I was cool.” Akaashi looked at them “she helped me look more modern and she hasn’t left my side since she found out. Maybe I love her. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” 

Bokuto's eyes started to tear up at Akaashi's confession. "That's so sweet," 

"Well, if you're in love with her, then why haven't you turned her yet?" Kuroo questioned. 

“Turned on by what?” Akaashi looked at her confused then realized what kuroo actually said, shaking her head softly “I don’t think I could. I’d never wish this on anyone and I don’t know, no one has wanted to stay with me that long.” Akaashi sighed 

Kuroo looked at her rather concerned. 

"Have you ever asked her? Hell, maybe she wants to be a vampire too."

Akaashi shook her head “before she said she was thankful I haven’t, but even if she wanted to I couldn’t do it.”

"Akaashi," Kuroo whispered seriously, "You know she won't live as long as us, right? Even if you take really good care of her." 

Akaashi sighed softly “I know. I think about it every day. Every single day. But we aren’t even together so I doubt she’d want to anyways. But have you ever killed someone you loved, kuroo? Because their blood tasted so sweet you couldn’t stop? I can’t do that to her. I can’t risk it.”

"No.. but I've never been in love. If you want me to, I could…" Kuroo trailed off, looking up at Akaashi for approval but knowing deep down that the earth could open up and swallow her whole before Akaashi would ever agree to anything like that. 

Right when Akaashi was about to answer her phone started to ring, groaning softly she pulled it out of her pocket “um.. h-how do you answer this?” Akaashi groaned internally, how embarrassing. Kenmas name flashing across the screen waiting to be answered. Kuroo leaned over, pressing the green answer button for Akaashi.

“Kitt-“ Akaashi was cut off by a panting kenma yelling for help, the sound of her feet running against the pavement. Akaashis eyes widened “where are you? I’m- fuck I’m on the way kenma” Akaashi quickly got up making her way to the door. Bokuto and Kuroo got up as well, quickly following behind her. 

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Bokuto asked.

“She didn’t sound okay, she was running and Kenma never runs. She said she was close to the club, Bokuto listen for a rapid heartbeat.” Akaashi spoke softly before taking off in the direction kenma was. Kenma wasn’t as far as they thought, the smaller girl was doing her best to run away from the bigger vampire. A soft cry for help could be heard, Akaashi lost it, her dark aura returning as she ran after the vampire.

Kenma let out another whimper as she tripped over her feet, her legs felt like jello. Akaashi felt time stop when she heard Kenmas scream, seeing the bigger vampire tackle her and pin her down. Akaashi was in shock, suddenly a fast object -well person- moved past akaashi, Kuroo. Kuroo was at kenmas side at the speed of light, knocking the vampire over and away from kenma. Akaashi watched kuroo pushing the vampire further away then watched Bokuto go to comfort kenma, in that moment she realized they weren’t as bad as she thought.

Soft tears rolled down kenmas cheeks as she tried to sit up, whimpering from the jelly feeling in her legs. Kenma felt bokuto's arms help her sit up and gently wipe her tears. “Oh, y-you’re here too… thank you” her golden eyes met bokutos as she tried to catch her breath. 

Bokuto held her close, running her through her long hair and wiping away her stray tears. 

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" 

Kenma shook her head, relaxing against Bokuto, "I'm ok, my legs just hurt from running." 

Akaashi could hear Kuroo yelling at the man, who looked absolutely terrified for trying to eat. “Hey hey! I - I didn’t know she was your pet! What? Are you not going to eat her? If not let me have her, I’m starving!” 

"Oh, we'll eat her alright," Kuroo smirked, winking at the terrified man, "Just not in that way." 

Akaashis eyes widened at the comment “pet? PET?” The raven haired girl looked at kuroo “i- well-“ she turned her face to hide the blush, trying to ignore the thought “just kill him already”

“Please don't kill me! Ill stay away! I swear!” The man held up two hands begging for his life. Akaashi sent a glare in his direction and watched him run off before going over to kenma. “Kitty-“

“I’m fine Keiji, I promise.” Kenma looked at Akaashi as she snuggled into bokutos chest.

“What the hell were you doing out though? I told you to-“

“I wanted to see you. I was lonely” the smaller girl huffed 

Akaashi looked at the girl with such love and admiration, she couldn’t stay mad at her for long. “Let’s get you home okay?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto “can you carry her or?”

"Of course I can," Bokuto smiled, picking up the smaller girl with ease. Kenma made herself comfortable in Bokuto's arms, wrapping her arms around the other girls neck and resting her head on her shoulder. 

As they started to walk back to Kenmas Akaashi looked over at kuroo “uh, thanks.” She mumbled then looked at kenma in bokuto's arms. “Hey kitten, do you want them to come inside?” Akaashi asked as they got to Kenmas door. Kenma nodded and grabbed the key from her pocket “yes, you two can come in.” 

Akaashi watched Bokuto set down the smaller girl as kenma took Akaashis hand “I’m going to get changed, help me? You two can make yourselves at home” 

Akaashi nodded softly and helped the smaller girl to her bedroom “what are we wearing tonight kitty?”

Kenma sat on the bed and hummed softly “sluty but comfortable.”

Akaashi laughed softly and shook her head “only you. How about this?” She pulled out a black lace two piece that had a small red bow in the center. Kenma nodded with a grin “what? How else am I supposed to thank my heroes?” She purred as she got changed. After she was done she slowly walked out to the living room,a soft grin on her face as she walked to kuroo who was sitting on the couch. The pudding haired girl sat on kuroo lap, facing her and grinned as she kissed the girls cheek.

Kuroo's mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw Kenma's outfit and her cheeks burned a bright red color when she settled herself into her lap. Kenma's lips felt soft and tingly against her face and her only thought was wondering if her lips would feel that nice in other places too. Kuroo leaned forward, prepared to return the kiss but was surprised when the pudding haired girl pulled away. A teasing smile played on her lips as she leaned towards Bokuto, allowing her to kiss her instead. Kuroo fake pouted, pretending to be offended. 

"I see how it is! Fine, I guess I'll just make out with Akaashi then," 

Akaashi turned bright red and she moved her face away from Kuroo’s view “s-shut up” she huffed then got up to sit on kuroo’s lap, cupping the girls face and smashing her lips against kuroo’s. Kenma pulled her lips away from bokuto’s to watch some a small smirk on her lips as she teasingly moved her hips against bokuto’s. Bokuto smiled, leaving a trail of kisses down the smaller girl's neck. Her hands found their way to Kenma's sides, slowly sliding up underneath her shirt. For a moment they stayed there, fingers ever so gently gliding over her skin. Kenma squirmed a little bit, trying to push Bokuto's hands away. 

"S-Stop it! That tickles." 

"Aw, what's wrong kitten?" Bokuto teased, nipping at her ear and tickling her even more, "Do you not like being tickled?" 

Kenma let out a whine followed by a few giggles “n-no i dont!” She squirmed in bokuto’s arms “k-Keiji help!”

Akaashi gave a smirk watching them “no kitty, your laugh is too cute.”

Kenma sent a glare to akaashi, tightly gripping bokuto's hands and moving them to her chest, still underneath her top. As she did so she sent looks to both kuroo and akaashi. “Now what?” Kenma grinned

Bokuto's face lit up as she gave them a gentle squeeze and pulled Kenma in closer for another kiss. Kenma melted under her touch, kissing her back and letting a small moan escape her lips, positive that the sound would drive Akaashi crazy. 

Akaashi stared intently at the pair, her mouth watering at the sight. The small noises kenma made sounded like heaven to akaashis ears and she wanted to hear more. “Fuck” she mumbled softly knowing kenma was doing this on purpose. 

"Mmm, what's the matter baby?" Kuroo purred, running her hands up Akaashi's sides, "Is someone getting jealous? You know we can tease them too, right?" 

Akaashi looked at Kuroo ``Maybe I’m a little jealous, maybe not. I cant help the sounds kenma makes sounds like heaven. What did you have in mind for teasing them?” Akaashi leaned by kuroo’s ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and giving a soft bite. Kuroo shuddered, grabbing Akaashi's ass and pulling her closer so that she could whisper in her ear. 

"I'm sure Kenma would love to hear to moan too," 

Akaashi blushed but let out a small whimper when Kuroo nipped at the delicate flesh right above her collar bone. Her hands snaked their way up the back of Akaashi's shirt, playing with the clasp on her bra. 

"K-Kuroo!" Akaashi gasped rather dramatically when the clasp came undone, though there was really no hint of disagreement in her voice. Instead it sounded like she was actually enjoying it. 

"Oops," Kuroo shrugged, kissing her way down the other girls chest and savoring all of the beautiful sounds that came out of her. 

Kenma whined softly “t-the couch isn’t big enough..” kenma buried her face in bokuto’s neck as she bit down on a sensitive spot, sucking lightly at the skin. Akaashi heard the smaller girl speak, only nodding in agreement “the couch is small..” 

Kenma grinned as a thought crossed her mind, she got up from her spot on bokuto’s lap and grabbed akaashi’s hand. The smaller girl pulled akaashi away from kuroo and dragged her to the bedroom, “dont be so… boring” kenma spoke as she left the room.

Kuroo and Bokuto sat there for a moment in shock before scrambling to their feet and following after the other two. Kenma's bed was huge, probably large enough to fit four to five people and covered with soft, fluffy looking blankets and pillows. Although the two women weren't focusing on that at all. Instead they were focusing on the other two women, making out on top of it. Kenma motioned for them to come in and they complied, crawling up on top of the bed. 

Akaashi had thrown off her bra to somewhere in the room, as the weight shifted on the bed Akaashi felt hands roaming her body. A soft moan left Kenmas lips as her neck was attacked with kisses and gentle bites, she needed more. Despite kenma wanting more she would do everything in her power to tease the hell out of them beforehand. Kenma moved from Akaashi and Bokuto, making eyes with the three as she ran her hands down her body. When Akaashi tried to touch her kenma made a tsk sound and grinned “no touching” 

Akaashi groaned “no touching? Kitty don’t be bad now”

Kenma moved so she was on all fours, looking at them with an innocent look “but being bad is fun~”

"I'd be careful if I were you," Kuroo purred, "Bad little kitties get punished," 

“You won’t do anything.” Kenma purred, moving her hips in a teasing way.

Akaashi gave Kuroo a knowing glance before she scooped the smaller girl up in her arms and laid her down over her lap. 

"Maybe Akaashi wouldn't, but I certainly would," 

Kenma squeaked at the sudden movement “a-Akaashi does- what are you going to do? I doubt it’ll be a serious punishment.” She mocked, moving to get off kuroo’s lap but couldn’t when Akaashi pinned Kenmas arms behind her back “kitty we warned you.”

"Count," Kuroo demanded, leaving a sharp smack across Kenma's ass. 

Kenma moaned as she turned her head to look back at kuroo “mm count what? You did something right?” Akaashi glanced at kuroo then at bokuto who seemed to be enjoying the show. 

"You know what I mean," Kuroo said, smacking her ass again. "If you don't behave, Akaashi will just have to add on more punishments. Is that really what you want?" 

Kenma purred, shaking her ass some “one, maybe it is what I want.” Akaashi smirked as she got up, walking to Kenmas dresser and grabbing a blindfold and tie. She got back onto the bed tying Kenmas arms behind her and slipping the blindfold over her face. “Do you remember the safe word?” Kenma nodded softly “Apple.”

Akaashi nodded “you take as many spankings as she deems reasonable then we get to tease you until you’re begging to come.” Kenma moaned and nodded “y-yes Keiji.”

Akaashi smiled to herself before turning her attention to Bokuto who had mostly been watching until now. Carefully she hooked her finger under the girl's chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"Are you going to be a bad girl too? Or do you know how to behave?" 

"I-I can behave!" Bokuto squeaked, her face turning a bright shade of red. 

"Good, then arms up." Akaashi commanded. Bokuto complied, standing still while Akaashi pulled her shirt off over her head. She wasted no time before crashing their lips together and tugging at Bokuto's hair, making her moan. Akaashi pushed bokuto onto the bed, straddling her waist. She took bokuto’s hands in hers and pinned them above her head, leaning her head down she sucked on bokuto’s neck.

Kenma whimpered as Kuroo smacked her again, slightly harder this time because she had lost count. Although it was difficult to keep track of anything when all she could hear was beautiful sounds of Bokuto's moans and Akaashi's soft sighs. Kenma bit her lip, rubbing her thighs together as best she could in this position. Another harsh smack made her moan. 

"You're not counting again," Kuroo warned her, "do we need to start all over?" 

"N-No," 

"You know," Kuroo hummed, gently rubbing the backs of Kenma's thighs, "I really think we do. You're so wet you don't even know what number we're on, do you?" 

"Yes I do," Kenma tried to argue. 

"Then what number is it?" 

"...six?" 

"Start over," Kuroo demanded, smacking her ass again. 

Kenma moaned as the hand collided with her red ass “one, m-master..” she sounded so lewd it was music to their ears. Akaashi perked up at the name, turning her head to look at the girl who was squirming in kuroo’s lap. Akaashi could tell she needed more.

"I bet you're getting distracted by Bokuto, aren't you, kitten?" Kuroo teased "She sounds so sweet, doesn't she? But she looks even sweeter."

Kenma whimpered, trying to hide her face from Kuroo's intense gaze but to no avail. Kuroo could already see the bright red blush spreading across her cheeks. 

"I bet you want to be in Bokuto's shoes right now," Kuroo continued, landing another smack on her ass, "you want Akaashi to make out with you and finger you, huh?" 

"Yes," Kenma moaned, biting her bottom lip. 

"Mmm, well you should have thought about that before you started being a brat. Only good girls get rewards." 

Kenma whimpered and squirmed “p-please I need more, I need you to t-touch me” she choked 

Akaashi smirked softly against bokuto’s lips as she added another finger, starting to move them as scissors. Bokuto moaned out against Akaashis lips “f-fuck.,”

“Mm does it feel good? How good? How good am I making you feel?” Akaashi whispers by bokuto’s ear, drawing out another moan from the silver haired girl. “Must be good with how wet you are. I’m sure kitty would love to see how lewd you look when I’m hitting the right spots.” Akaashi purred, nibbling on bokuto’s ear

Bokuto let out a gasp as her eyes widened “t-there!” Akaashi grinned and nodded, hitting her sweet spot multiple times as she brought her thumb up to rub the girl's clit. Bokuto let out a moan and arched her back into the touch “a-Akaashi..nngh…” 

Kenma squirmed her thighs together as she moaned at the friction “m-master please! I’m sorry for being a bad girl! Please please touch me! I want to see bokuto too!” 

Akaashi gave kuroo a smirk as she brought her other hand to Kenmas covered folds “she is really wet.. god I love when she begs” she mumbled “should we let her take teasing as her punishment now? Or do we touch her” 

Kenma whined and moved her hips towards Akaashis hand, another whine leaving her lips when she felt the hand pull away. “P-please! Masters please!” Akaashi let out a groan from the name, her eyes locking with kuroo’s as she continued her finger movements in bokuto. Kuroo thought about it for a moment before giving in. 

"Stand up," She ordered and Kenma complied, standing as still as she could while Kuroo slowly pulled off her top and then her shorts and underwear, leaving her exposed. 

The other three women couldn't help but stare at the sight before them. Kenma felt nervous under their heavy gazes. She knew they were staring, mapping out every inch of her body. Admiring every dip and curve. 

"Legs apart," Kuroo ordered, kicking lightly at her feet until they were spread to her liking. A small nip to her neck made Kenma whimper. The tiny amount of friction she had before was now gone, replaced with nothing but cool air. 

"You look so helpless like this, Kitten." Kuroo purred, carding her fingers through the other girl's hair and tugging at it. "I bet you're just dying for me to touch you."

"Yes, p-please touch me, master!" Kenma begged. "I'll be good for you." 

Kuroo hummed sweetly, running her fingers along the inside of Kenma's thigh, just barely brushing against her folds. The tiny sound of pleasure she made was like music to her ears. "Is that a promise?" 

"Y-Yes, I promise." 

"Hmm, I dunno." Kuroo teased, brushing her thumb across one of Kenma's exposed nipples, "What do you think, Akaashi? Do you think Kenma knows how to be a good girl?" 

Kenma whimpered softly at the touch. Akaashi gave a grin at kuroo “I don’t know, she’s been begging an awful lot and seems to be behaving now. Shame she didn’t from the start.” 

Kenma gasped softly “p-please..”

Akaashi grinned “she seems to be a good girl right now..” she looked down at bokuto watching the girls reactions and blissed face. Bokuto whimpered as she was close. Akaashi leaned forward to nibble and suck on the sensitive part on bokuto’s neck, feeling the girl tense as she arched her back with lips parted while she came undone. The raven haired girl purred praises into bokuto’s ear “you did so good baby, so good. Such a good girl.” Akaashi pulled out her fingers and grinned softly, licking the juices off. Bokuto watched the girl turning red, soft pants leaving her lips. 

Kenma watched them with excitement, did that mean more attention would be on her? Akaashi leaned down to place a gentle kiss on bokuto’s lips “I could eat you all day.” She murmurs 

Kenma let out another needy whimper as she looked at them, the cold air sending chills down her spine as she waited with anticipation. Kuroo purred at the sight enjoying the girl being so patient. Akaashi motioned for the girl to get back onto the bed, watching her crawl onto the bed then lay on her back. Kuroo grinned as she straddled the smaller girl's waist, kissing her lips then moving onto her neck. Kuroo wanted to sink her teeth into the girl but contained herself, leaving soft kisses down her body. Kenma whined, trying to move her hips forward to gain some sort of friction but Kuroo stopped her, holding her in place. 

"So needy aren't you?" Kuroo tsked, teasing at one of her nipples and making her moan, "You know, Akaashi may have some sympathy for you but I don't like letting brats off the hook that easily." 

"P-please..?" Kenma whimpered. 

Akaashi grinned at the sight “she’ll be a good girl and take all the teasing until we’re satisfied.”

Kenmas whimper was cut off by bokutos lips meeting her, the rough kiss had moans leaving her mouth only to be trapped in bokutos. As Bokuto pulled back, Kenma tried to lean up to meet her mouth again. “Such a dirty little slut… three women? You’re so needy little slut”

Kenma moaned at bokutos words, trying to squirm to get some kind of friction “p-please- I’m your dirty s-slut- please! Please touch me” she cried out, Akaashi purred “keep going bokuto”

Bokuto kissed the girl again then hummed against her lips “how needy are you slut?”

Kenma let out a breathy “v-very…”

“How bad do you want kuroo to fuck you slut?”

“S-so bad please! Please kuro!”

“Do you want all three of us to eat you? To fuck you?”

Kenma cried out “PLEASE! Please- i need you- i-i want you.. all of you” she tried to arch her back into Akaashis touch, akaashi smirked as she pushed the girls body down “god, such a needy little slut.” Akaashi murmured softly as she took kenmas nipple into her mouth.

Kenma whined softly as she looked at kuroo, flushed face and needy eyes “p-please kuro”

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you filthy little slut," Kuroo murmured, kissing her way along the smaller girl's thighs. "Look at you like this. Being taken over by three different vampires? You've probably fantasized about this for a long time huh?" 

Kenma shook her head and bit her lip. It was true that she had been thinking about this for a while, but she would never tell Kuroo that. 

"You can't lie to us," Kuroo teased, nipping at the delicate skin on her upper thigh and leaving marks, "We already know how much of a whore you are." 

"I-I'm no-" 

"You probably masturbated to us all already, haven't you? Touching yourself and moaning our names when we weren't even there? Tell me, my dirty little kitten. How hard did we make you cum?" 

Kenma purred at kuroo “mm what makes you think I’d admit that, let alone touch myself at the thought of you?” She gave a devilish grin “you’re awfully cocky kuro, just fuck me already or I’ll have someone else do it.” 

"Oh really now?" Kuroo hummed, "and how do you plan on doing that when you're surrounded by us?" 

“I’d have one of them do it” she bit her lip nervously “clearly you’re just going to tease me, come on dont you want a tase?” She purred 

"Of course I do, but what makes you think they're going to give in before I do? They're here to listen to you beg too." 

Kenma gave an evil grin as she teasingly brought up her foot to kuroo’s thigh, pushing her back some “mm so you’re saying I can break you? So much for a top” 

Kuroo grabbed her foot, pulling her closer. "I'm saying that I have mercy, Kitten. Don't confuse the two." 

Kenma let a soft gasp leave her lips as she was pulled closer “Maybe you should teach me since I’m confusing the two hm? Or are you chicken? Kitty wants to play” 

"Feisty little kitty, aren't you?" Kuroo hummed, slowly circling her finger around Kenma's clit, without actually touching it. "I don't think you know who you're messing with." 

Kenma moaned softly as she looked at kuroo trying to move herself more into the touch “then show me or else I’ll think you’re a chicken.” She leaned up grabbing kuroo’s shirt and pulling at it “you’re too clothed, both you and akaashi.” 

Bokuto nodded as she moved to pull Akaashis top off, Kenma purred watching them then looking back at Kuroo as she pulled her top off. “Mm I’m still waiting for you to show me, chicken.”

Kuroo smirked, kissing the smaller girl softly. "Who knew such pretty little lips could say such bratty things," She hummed, pressing two of her fingers against Kenma's lips, "if you're such a horny slut, why don't you suck on them for me?"

“Can you blame me?” Kenma purred as she opened her mouth, giving a kitten lick before taking kuroo’s fingers into her mouth. She started with playful kitten licks then moved to sucking on them, giving a teasing moan.

Kuroo grinned, pulling her fingers out slightly before pushing them back in. She did this a few times before pulling them out completely and rubbing them along Kenma's clit and down to her already wet hole. 

She moaned at the touch, jerking her hips for more. Kenma was the definition of flustered lewd mess. Her cheeks were a hint of pink, lips parted as unholy sounds escaped them, hair sprawled out on the bed and her eyes glazed over with lust. 

Slowly, Kuroo pushed one of her fingers in, smiling at the way arched her back off the bed and moaned. Bokuto grinned, teasing at one of Kenma's nipples and whispering dirty things in her ear. 

"Look at you, so wet and needy for Kuroo. You're being a good little slut for once, huh?" 

Akaashi could feel herself getting flustered as she watched the three, Kenmas back arched and lips parted as she moaned in response to bokuto.

“M-more kuro” she whined “I still don’t know who I’m messing with.” She smirked. Bokuto bit her ear “naughty kitty talking back, you were doing so good.”

Kenma grinned as she moved her hands up to try and grab kuroo, she gasped as kuroo grabbed her hands with her free hand forcing them onto the bed. Kenma purred as she looked up at the girl “you gonna show me who I’m having so much fun teasing now?”

Kuroo slowly inserted another finger, thrusting them in and out scissoring her open. Kenma's moans were swallowed up by Bokuto's lips as Kuroo worked to insert another finger. 

"You don't know when to quit, do you Kitten?" Kuroo teased, barely brushing over Kenma's sweet spot before pulling her fingers back out and thrusting them back in again. "You keep forgetting though. You're our little toy tonight, not the other way around. Dirty little whores don't get to make decisions." 

Kenma whimpered against bokuto’s lips, she knew she could only keep the bratty act going for so long. “Mm kuro I want to be your little toy every night.” Kenma let out a gasp as Akaashi teased her nipples.

Kuroo smirked, rubbing her fingers along Kenma's sweet spot and using her other hand to play with her clit. 

"Such a good little plaything, aren't you?" 

Kenma nodded “nngh… y-yes master… t-there!” She moved her hips against kuroo’s hands.

Kuroo quickened her pace, thrusting her fingers in and out even faster, making sure to hit that spot every time. 

Kenma became a whimpering and moaning mess, thrusting her hips to meet kuroo’s movements. She arched her back and cried out kuroo’s name as her orgasm washed over her. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips was a sight they wanted to see again. Akaashi immediately noticed something off with the girl, she looked so dazed and spaced out. “Kenma?” She gently turns the smaller girls head to look at her “hey kitty, play time is done okay?” Kenma looks lost but nods anyways “but you and mas-“ 

Akaashi gave a soft smile and kissed on her head “kuroo and I will find time later, right now it’s aftercare time.” Kenma nodded softly as she made grabby hands at kuroo. 

Kuroo smiled and scooped up the smaller girl in her arms, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. Bokuto joined them, sitting behind Kuroo and wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. 

"You were so good for us," Akaashi hummed, running her fingers through Kenma's hair. "You must be pretty tired now, huh?" 

Kenma nodded softly as she nuzzled her head into kuroo’s neck. Her eyes fluttering closed. Bokuto leaned forward, giving the top of her head a kiss before resting her head on Kuroo's back and closing her eyes too. 

"Pssst, Akaashi" Kuroo whispered, careful not to disturb the two girls, "I think I'm trapped." 

Akaashi gave a smile and nodded “what would you like me to do?” She whispered “kitty usually falls asleep quickly,maybe we can move them together to snuggle?” She tilted her head softly to see kenma and the soft sounds leaving her lips. Akaashi gently grabbed her waist and pulled her off of kuroo, laying her onto the bed. Kuroo gently moved Bokuto until she was laying down next to Kenma. She watched as Kenma instinctively snuggled closer to the other girl. Kuroo couldn't help but smile as she laid down next to Bokuto, cuddling her from behind. Akaashi laid down by kenma, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist. She nuzzled her face in Kenmas shoulder letting out a soft sigh.

  
  


Kenma woke up the next morning cuddled in bokuto’s arms. She tried to pull away, squeaking when the taller girl pulled her closer. “I need to peeeee” she whined, feeling bokuto let go. A soft huff left her lips as she walked to the bathroom. Akaashi was already awake and making breakfast for kenma, the pudding haired girl turned bright red once she realized she was still naked. Quickly kenma threw on an oversized hoodie and tied some of her hair up. “Good morning” Akaashi greeted as the smaller girl made her way into the kitchen.

Kenma was eating breakfast when she saw bokuto and kuroo get up. She looked over at Akaashi who was watching the two intently. Kenma bit the inside of her cheek nervously but decided to muster up the courage to ask what she was thinking. “Why haven’t you turned me yet?”

Akaashis head whipped to her so fast “w-what?”

“I said why haven’t you turned me?”

Akaashis eyes softened as she looked at her “I wouldn’t wish this on anyone kitty. Besides no one has wanted to stay with me that long.”

Kenma got up from her seat and hugged Akaashi “well I do. So turn me”

Akaashi shook her head “what about your family?”

“You guys are my family now” kenma looked at bokuto and kuroo with a small smile

“I-i can’t do it… kuroo- can you?” It was the first time kenma had seen Akaashi nervous.

Kuroo looked from Kenma to Akaashi, a little bit confused. 

"Akaashi, are you sure you don't want to do it? I mean.. you already claimed her." 

Akaashi nodded “despite that.. I don’t want to hurt her.. or worse” she turned her head to look at kuroo, the look in her eyes telling her it’s okay.

Kuroo nodded, making her way across the kitchen to Kenma, but not before whispering something in Akaashi's ear, causing her to blush. 

"Are you ready, Kitten?" Kuroo purred, hugging the smaller girl from behind. 

Kenma nodded softly as she moved her hair off to one side and tilted her head “ready..”

Kuroo took a deep breath before sinking her teeth into Kenma's neck, draining just a tiny bit of her blood. 

A sharp gasp left the girls lips as she closed her eyes. Akaashis eyes widened as she got up to drag bokuto out of the room.

Bokuto's mouth started to water as the sweet smell of blood drifted across the room. Without thinking, she stepped forward, prepared to pounce but was quickly dragged away before she could. 

"Kaashi!" Bokuto whined, "I just wanted a tiny taste." 

Akaashi sighed softly “as do I but you’ll kill her with the lack of control. Put your fangs away and stop drooling.” Akaashi wiped the girl's mouth with her sleeve. Kenma gave a soft moan as she felt kuroo pull her fangs from her neck.

Kuroo's face turned red as soon as she pulled away. Part of her desperately wanted to go back in for another taste but she restrained herself, instead choosing to find some bandaids so that she could help Kenma stop the bleeding. 

Kenma bit her lip suddenly feeling weak “k-kuro?” She hummed, sitting in the closet chair. Akaashi groaned softly as she looked at bokuto “I think they’re done but god she really does smell good..”

Kuroo picked up the smaller girl and laid her down on the couch, cuddling next to her. 

"Just rest for a little bit. You'll feel better soon,"

Kenma nodded as she closed her eyes, Akaashi and Bokuto headed out of the room, the sweet smell still lingering in the air. Akaashis eyes turned a bright red as she breathed in the smell. 

Bokuto was already at the couch, leaning over the back of it so that she could get to Kenma. Quickly, Kuroo sat up, crashing her lips against Bokuto's so that she could have a taste. Bokuto moaned softly, sliding her tongue into Kuroo's mouth, enjoying the sweet flavor. 

Akaashi watched them as she made her way to the couch, seeing the dried blood on her neck. She went to lean by kenma but whined when a hand pushed at her chest. 

Kuroo turned around, pulling Akaashi down and kissing her as well. Akaashi's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into it, savoring the taste of Kenma's blood. 

"Satisfied?" Kuroo teased, pulling away. 

Akaashi licked her lips and hummed “mmm no.. who knew it would taste so good?” Akaashis eyes trailed to the dried blood then at kuroo “I’m not gonna do it” she huffed. Kenma slowly opened her eyes looking at the three, blinking a few times then giving a soft smile showing her little fangs. “‘M hungry”

Akaashis eyes widened as she looked at kenma “y-you’re awake… so quickly?”

Kenma rubbed her eyes as they turned a dark crimson red. “Hm? Should it have taken longer?”

Akaashi nodded softly as she brought her hand to Kenmas cheek, watching her lean into the touch. Kenma spoke again with a smile “see? Still here and still want to be with you until the end of time.” 


	2. Come on, Kitty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alas, the end of the series is here. I hope you all enjoyed <3

Kenma huffed as she followed her girlfriend’s through the pitch black night, her throat felt dry. “Are we almost there?”

Akaashi turned around to look at the smaller girl “kenma did you forget your contacts?”

Kenma huffed again “no, why?”

“Because your eyes are red.” Bokuto looks at her

“Okay fine I hate wearing them.. plus they didn’t fit in my eyes…” she pouted looking at them. 

“Is there something else bothering you?”

“Yeah I’m hungry and you guys don’t call me kitty or kitten as much anymore.” She crossed her arms 

Kuroo gave a laugh “come on kitty, we’ll get you food soon.”

Kenma huffed and walked with them until they reached the party. Akaashi put an arm protectively around kenma as they headed inside. “See anyone you wanna take a bite out of?” Akaashi asked quietly. Kenma looked around setting her eyes on a chipper redhead “I mean she’d be good but she’s with a group of people” 

Akaashi looked over at the group her body starting to tense as she saw sasuka. Kenma seemed to notice her tense but ignored it. Kuroo trailed off with bokuto to find something to eat. 

As bokuto headed outside with some chick atsumu and Hinata seemed to notice bokuto, they started to follow after her when Akaashi, kuroo and a smaller pudding head blocked the way.

“Parties the other way.” Kenma spoke, sending death glares towards the two. She noticed the terrified look on the smaller girl and let up her defense. Akaashi seemed to take over the scary aura. Kuroo was confused by the two giving off a terrifying aura.

"Um… w-we just wanted to go talk to our friend." Hinata squeaked, hiding behind Atsumu. 

Atsumu smirked, stepping closer to the three girls, "are ya sure about that hun?" She teased, "cause it seems like the parties right here." 

Kenma crossed her arms sending glares to atsumu “what makes you think that? Besides bo is a little…. busy right now” she stood her ground, Akaashi was rather impressed at kenma for being so defensive.

"Oh really now?" Atsumu's smirk fell as she glared down at the girl, "Ya know, I've know Bo-Kun a long time and I've never seen you three in my entire life. How do you even know who she is? Huh?" 

Kenma gave a smirk “new friends, you could say. Hmmm quite interesting though she never once mentioned you all. Are you sure you were friends?” She put emphasis on ‘were friends’ the smirk never leaving her lips. Akaashi rolled her eyes realizing she learned the stupid smirk from kuroo.

"I- w-well she never mentioned you guys either!" Atsumu huffed, "how long have you even known her, huh?" 

“Awh is someone jealous? Besides not like it matters anyways” she grinned “she is satisfied with us in her life, now run along.” Kenma looked at the orange haired girl and gave a wink. Kuroo had left to get bokuto and tell her what was going on.

"Now listen here you little shit," Atsumu growled, getting in Kenma's face, "it DOES matter! Bo-Kun's been missing for months! Literal months and I swear to God if you three have anything to do with I'm gonna call the fucking police." 

Akaashi grabbed atsumus shoulder and pushed her back, slightly more aggressive than she intended. Kenma pouts playfully “awh Keiji I was just having fun.. besides she wouldn’t hurt me, much at least.” She smirked as her eyes glowed red “oh, for the record we aren’t why she was missing but boy has she been fun since we found her” she brought two fingers up as she separated them, flicking her tongue in between them. “I’m over this conversation kei.” Kenma looked at Akaashi.

Akaashi smirked at the two other girls, "I think I am too. Besides, I'm sure Bokuto is dying to go home by now." She said putting a little too much emphasis on the word 'dying' just to scare them a little bit. She could practically feel Atsumu's angry glare as they walked away to go find Bokuto. 

Kenma turned around to follow Akaashi only to give one last smirk at atsumu. She walked out the door they had been blocking to find bokuto and kuroo. The pudding haired girl whined “I’m hungry still”

"Don't worry Kitten, I saved you some." Bokuto smirked, crashing her lips against Kenma's. Kenma whined softly, tasting the sweet blood that still covered Bokuto's lips. Despite how delicious it was, it wasn't nearly enough. 

"More" Kenma mumbled, in between kisses. A small whine left her lips as Bokuto pulled away. 

"Oh, don't worry. There's way more where that came from," She smirked, gesturing the already half dead girl behind her. 

Kenma grinned as she moved past bokuto and kneeled, “your friends are assholes by the way” she spoke softly then quickly sank her fangs into the girl, a soft moan leaving her lips. Akaashi watched the smaller girl then looked at bokuto nodding.

Bokuto looked between the two of them with a confused look on her face. "Which friends?" She asked. 

"Bokuto-San!" Hinata screamed, running up to hug her. 

"Hinata-Kun wait!" Sasuka hissed, being ignored by the small ginger. She let out an irritated huff, following after her with Atsumu in tow. 

"Bokuto-San what happened!?" Hinata cried, clinging onto the taller girl, "you've been missing forever and nobody could find you! Everybody kept saying you were dead!" 

Kenma quickly pulled away from the now dead body, licking her lips. She stood and tensed when feeling sasukas presence, her overprotective side kicking in she walked in front of the three blocking sasuka and atsumu from seeing bokuto. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked confused as Akaashi realized what kenma sensed, herself moving to block bokuto as well “bo, kuroo get out of here now”

Kuroo looked at the two of them confused before finally realizing what was going on. "We need to leave. Now." She panicked, pulling Bokuto away from Hinata. 

"But wait!" Hinata pouted, "what about-" 

"But nothing," Kuroo interrupted, "look you guys can catch up later but right now we have to leave." She said, pulling Bokuto away. 

Akaashi followed after them making sure they left quickly. Kenma stayed staring at sasuka “stay away from her, ill be watching you.” 

“Kenma!” Akaashi yelled 

Kenma quickly caught up with the three, keeping her guard up as they kept going.

"Take Hinata home," Sasuka grumbled to Atsumu, "make sure you two stay inside and don't let anyone in." She said as she started to go after the group of vampires. 

"Omi-Kun wait!" Atsumu yelled after her, "What do you mean!? Where are you going?" 

"None of your business!" Kiyoomi yelled back, "Just take Hinata home, damnit!" 

Hinata pouted “I want to go with you guys! I don’t want to go home I want to see bokuto-san!”

Atsumu glared at Hinata “go home I’ll figure out what’s going on!” She ran after sasuka

Kenma looked over her shoulder nervously “Akaashi she’s following us.. I-I’m wiling to stay behind and fight so you all can be safe-“

Akaashi glared at her “do you think I’d fucking let that happen? No.”

Kenma frowned “how else am I supposed to protect you all?”

"You don't need to fight. Just keep running," Akaashi told her, "As soon as we get back to the house it's going to be impossible for her to touch any of us" 

Kenma whined softly “I fucking hate running kei” she huffed as she continued to run, constantly looking over her shoulder.

"We're almost there," Akaashi said as she began to see the house in the distance. She wasn't sure how far away Sasuka was but she was too afraid to check. Although she couldn't sense her overwhelming aura anymore so that was a good sign. 

Kenma let out a groan as they reached the house, bending over slightly to cope. “Running is the fucking worst” 

Akaashi rolled her eyes “at least you’re safe, bo are you okay?” She looked over at bokuto 

Bokuto nodded, still trying to catch her breath, "yeah.. I don't understand though. Why'd we have to leave? What happened?" 

Kenma stood up looking at bokuto “you couldn’t tell your friends aura? She’s a vampire hunter bo.” 

"Vampire hunter?" Bokuto asked, tilting her head to the side, "Is that like a person who hunts deer? Except instead of killing deer, they would kill… oh…" 

Kuroo nodded, patting Bokuto on the back, "we should really go inside." 

Akaashi unlocked the door and quickly ushered them inside, locking the door after they were in. “Sorry bo, we didn’t know if your friends were also hunters or if it was just the one.”

Bokuto pouted, leaning against the wall. "What if I just try to talk to her though?" She asked, "I mean, were friends right? I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.. and I could convince her not to hurt you guys either." 

Akaashi and Kenmas faces turned to anger as they listened to bokuto “you cant- you can’t fucking be serious bo!” Kenma yelled “just because you two used to be friends doesn’t mean shit! You’re dead and what she’s trained to kill!”

Akaashi placed a hand on Kenmas shoulder “go take a break-“

Kenma shrugged off Akaashis touch “no! She’s going to get hurt and I’m not going to live with that” 

"Hey," Kuroo hummed, placing her hand on Kenma's other shoulder, "Calm down. It's ok. Nobody is gonna get hurt." She said, turning to Bokuto, "Look Bo, I know she's your friend but right now she's dangerous. We don't know if she's going to let you live just because you two were friendly when you were alive.. and we definitely don't know if she's going to let any of us live. So just stay inside for now, ok?" 

Kenma moved from kuroo’s touch as well, her overprotective aura growing. The smaller girl huffed and walked to the couch, curling up. Bokuto watched the smaller girl then nodded at kuroo “I guess you’re right…. I guess part of me just hopes she will let us”

Akaashi looked at them “to be fair, don’t think she’d be chasing us if she wanted to keep us alive.”

Bokuto squirmed uncomfortably in her spot, "if she catches up to us, I should be one one to go fight her, right? I mean.. I am kind of the reason she's chasing us." 

Kenma glared at her “I’m stronger and faster than all of you. I will”

Akaashi looked at kenma “even so, you don’t know how to fight.”

“I’ll figure it out, if anything I’ll bite her.” Kenma looked at them “it’s my job to make sure you all are safe”

“It’s OUR job to make sure we’re ALL safe.” Akaashi huffed

Kenma huffed softly as she crossed her arms “fine., but still-“

“While its absolutely adorable you want to protect us we need to protect you too” kuroo looked at her causing kenma to frown.

"Besides," Bokuto whined, wrapping her arms around Kenma, "I don't want you to get hurt either.. I don't want any of us to get hurt." 

Kenma huffed again, leaning into bokuto "fine."

Akaashi gave a soft smile "there. Now we have to be prepared in case she breaks the door down"

"I don't think she's that strong." Bokuto said, still clinging onto Kenma, "but she can pick locks" 

"I- why didnt you tell us sooner! Jesus im checking the back" akaashi walked off going to check the other rooms. Kenma sighed softly "bo, are you scared? "

"Kind of…" Bokuto admitted, sheepishly "Omi-Kun has always been kind of scary but I never thought she would actually hurt people." 

Kenma kissed bokutos cheek to try and calm the girl. "Well, we won't let anything happen to you bo. No matter what"

"I don't want anything to happen to you either though," she said, burying her face in Kenma's shoulder, "or to Kuroo or Akaashi. I love you guys." 

Kenma sighed softly "bo, nothing will happen to us. We promise. Actually kuro can you check on akaashi? Shes taking a while.."

Kuroo nodded, going upstairs to go find Akaashi. She checked a couple of different rooms before eventually finding her trying to lock up the door on the balcony, "need any help?" She asked. 

Akaashi turned to look at kuroo "im not sure. Something feels off." Akaashi gave a soft sigh "im sure its… nothing.."

A small knock on the door startled Bokuto, causing her to cling onto Kenma even more. Kenma tried to get up so that she could answer it but Bokuto stopped her, "wait.. w-we don't know who it is." She whispered, her voice shaking. 

Kenma sighed softly "bo, we have a peep hole. Let me at least take a look okay? I'll be right back, i promise." She watches bokuto nodded and let go. A soft sigh left her lips as she went to check who was at the door, a groan leaving shortly after. She peaked the door open with a scowl "ah you again. Is there something you need? " she asked sarcastically. 

Akaashi froze when hearing the door, turning to face the bedroom doorway. "Who is she talking to? That's not bokuto-san.."

Kuroo listened closely, trying to make out who's voice it was, "it sounds like-". Before she could finish her sentence though, Sasuka jumped over the railing of the balcony and tackled Akaashi to the ground. She could hear a small scream coming from the living room that obviously belonged to Kenma. For a moment Kuroo wasn't sure who to help. She quickly came to her senses though and grabbed Sasuka by the back of her shirt, pulling her off of Akaashi. From the living room she could hear more screams but she chose to ignore them as she helped Akaashi pin the girl down. 

Akaashi pinned sasuka down with the help of kuroo. She nearly froze when the screams stopped, slightly listening to see if it was kenma or atsumu that were injured. She couldn't tell. "Youve got some fucking nerve attacking us" akaashi spat, sending glares to the girl. 

Kenma watched atsumus body go limp as she gave a another sigh. She had blood over her lips and running down her chin. The smaller girl made her way to bokuto "see, told you id come back." She gave a small wince.

Kenma's wince didn't go unnoticed by Bokuto as she began checking her for bruises or cuts. "Are you sure you're ok? She didn't hurt you, did she?" 

Kenma winced once more when bokuto touched a cut on her arm. She quickly pulled her arm away, "im fine. Don't worry. I need to find akaashi and kuro" 

Bokuto followed Kenma up the stairs to where Kuroo and Akaashi were. The first thing they saw was Sasuka trying to fight her way off the ground while the other two girls held her down. She was screaming something about Atsumu. 

Kenma walked into the room, making eye contact with sasuka she licked her lips. She watched the girls eyes widened in horror as she continued to try and fight to get out. Kenma gave a smirk as she stepped on sasukas ankle, "dont worry. I didnt kill her, shame if you get out you'll have to kill someone you love. Oh, what a pity." She spoke mockingly.

"Oh, Kitty. I don't think she's going to get out at all." Kuroo growled, her eyes turning red. "In fact, she'll be lucky if we even leave her alive." 

Sasuka cried out, finally giving up "i didnt want you to hurt her!"

"She shouldn't have cut me then" kenma spat, stepping on the girls ankle harder.

Sasuka whimpered looking at them, "please.. despite how annoying she can be i dont want to live without her."

"Maybe you should have thought about that earlier," Kuroo hissed, baring her teeth at Sasuka, "You think we're going to give you a break now, just because you're whining and crying like a little baby? You tried to kill us!"

Sasuka frowned "its my job. Everyone in my family does. To be fair you should thank us because you never would've met bokuto if it wasnt for our friend group. Least you could do is let me live with someone i love. I'll leave town with her" 

Kenma crossed her arms "what about the red head? "

"You mean Hinata?" Sasuka asked, "She barely even knows what vampires are. I swear, she wouldn't hurt a fly." 

Kenma looked over at bokuto "is that true? You know her better."

Bokuto nodded, "I've never seen Hinata hurt anyone. She's too sweet for that." 

Kenma nodded then turned back to sasuka, "should we kill her or? "

Akaashi sighed "i know the feeling of wanting to be with your loved ones."

"If we're not going to kill her we should at least knock her out first." Kuroo suggested, "it'll give us some time to get her away from us in case she's lying." 

"Turn her" kenma glared at them, "make her become something she hates. "

"We might as well," Bokuto hummed, "Atsumu's already turning right now." 

Akaashi looked at kuroo "have you eaten yet? '

"Not yet," Kuroo shook her head, "but I wouldn't mind eating her." 

Akaashi smirked, "go ahead." Akaashi watched kuroo sink her fangs into sasukas neck. When sasuka stopped squirming akaashi got up to go to kenma, "give me your arm"

Kenma looked at her "eh? Im starting to heal-"

Akaashi lifted the girls arm and licked the cut. Kenma watched it close "woah- how did you-"

"Im old kenma. You learn a thing or two" she laughs "now, you have blood on you still, allow me" akaashi licked off the remaining blood.

Bokuto blushed softly as she watched the two girls. She never imagined that watching Akaashi lick blood off of Kenma could be so sexy but it was. 

Akaashi hummed as she pulled away, licking her lips. "Hmph, she has sweet blood too. Not as sweet as kenmas though."

Kenma rolled her eyes, "its from all the apple pie"

"I wanna taste," Bokuto whined, coming up behind Kenma and sandwiching her between herself and Akaashi. 

Kenma turned around, smirk on her face "which one do you want bo?" 

“Hmm, why not both of you,” Bokuto hummed, leaving soft kisses along Kenma’s neck and licking up some of the dried blood. 

Kenma hummed as she turned her head to give bokuto more access to the blood. Akaashi watched them with a smirk, going to kiss kenmas lips then her cheek. 

Kuroo finished her meal and stood up, looking over at the three girls. “Don’t tell me you guys are starting without me. That’s not fair.” 

Akaashi turned her head to look at kuroo with a smirk, "why dear, we'd never start without you." 

"I'll admit though, you guys do put on quite the show," Kuroo teased, as she titled Akaashi's chin up and kissed her deeply. 

Akaashi moaned into the kiss, tasting sasukas blood in kuroos mouth. "Mm bo, kuroo has a lot of blood leftover. Want a taste? " she spoke, pulling back from the kiss.

Bokuto smirked, pulling Kuroo closer to her crashing their lips together. Sasuka's blood tasted sweet and fresh on her lips. "Mmm, who knew you tasted so good," she teased, pulling away. 

Sasuka groaned, trying to sit up. Her eyes focused in on the four vampires in front of her, "I… are you guys…? Really?" She grumbled, somewhat annoyed. 

Kenma smirked at her, "awh someone upset? Dont worry you'll feel better soon… unless you wont." She hummed happily.

"She'll be fine," Kuroo rolled her eyes, "well.. unless she bleeds to death but I'm sure she won't. Oh, and you can leave at any time," she said, turning to Sasuka, "just make sure you take your friend with you." 

Sasuka grumbled something then closed her eyes. Atsumu came upstairs shortly after to find sasuka unconscious, she went to yell but kenma stopped her, "take her and go. Shes not dead idiot." 

Atsumu looked at them then at bokuto, "take care of hinata yeah?" She went to get sasuka.

"Hinata will be fine with us," Bokuto promised, wrapping her arms around Kenma's waist, "I'm sure kitty will like her." 

Kenma leaned into the touch, "hm? The red head?" She looked up at bokuto.

Atsumu nodded "yes the red head. Bye bo-kun." She carried sasuka out.

Bokuto turned her attention back to Kenma, giving her a teasing smirk, "Don't act like you don't know, kitty. I saw the way you were looking at her earlier." 

Kenmas face flushed as she looked away, "s-shut up.. you saw nothing" she huffed.

"Oh really now?" She hummed, running her hands down Kenma's sides and kissing her neck, "You're telling me you weren't staring at her? Or blushing over her?" 

Kenma bit her lip, "i was not. Not at all. I did notice her innocence.." she mentally cursed herself for saying that. 

"Mmm, so the kitty wants to corrupt someone now, huh?" Kuroo taunted, sliding her hands up Kenma's shirt, "such a naughty girl." 

Kenma sent a glare to kuroo, "no. I want to protect that innocence. Specifically from you kuro." 

"Oh don't worry, kitty. I won't touch your new little toy." She teased, "but I do want to touch you." 

Kenma scoffed softly, "she's not my- whatever." She grinned at kuroo "then touch me hm? If you want me sooooo bad" she teased

Kuroo smirked, picking Kenma up and pushing her against the wall, "with pleasure," she whispered before crashing her lips against Kenma's. 

Kenma wrapped her arms around kuroos neck, kissing her deeply. She ran her hands through kuroos hair. "How unfair of us, we're missing two" kenma whispered against kuroos lips.

"Kaashi," Bokuto whined, wrapping her arms around the girl, "They left us all by ourselves.. we should play together too." 

Akaashi smirked, pulling bokuto close. She kissed her softly. "Is someone needy?" She teased.

"If by needy you mean that I need you, then yes." Bokuto mumbled, pulling Akaashi in for another kiss. 

Akaashi hummed a 'yes' into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around bokuto to pull the girl closer. 

Bokuto smirked, sliding her hands down to Akaashi's ass and giving it a squeeze as she nibbled gently on her lower lip. 

Akaashi moaned softly, running her hands through bokutos hair. She moved her lips to bokutos neck, leaving soft kisses in place. She gave a few teasing bites here and there. Akaashi did not expect to be pushed away from bokuto by a shaking, nervous red head. Akaashi wanted to scowl but took note of the girls reaction.

Hinata was beyond confused and terrified. The noises bokuto made had scared hinata into thinking akaashi was hurting her. "Y-youre hurting her!" Hinata cried 

Kenma on the other hand had pushed kuroo out of the way to hug the smaller girl. "Its okay, she wasnt hurting bo" 

Akaashi watched hinata immediately relax in kenmas hold, absolutely confused. "How are they- oh, kenma has her calming aura on." 

Bokuto knelt down in front of Hinata, ruffling her hair gently, "Hey, Kaashi wasn't hurting me," she assured the smaller girl, "we were just.. having fun. Kaashi would never hurt me though." 

Hinata sniffled, giving a small nod. "Atsumu and omi just left me saying go find you." She pouted, letting go of kenma. "Bokuto you were dead for so long- i mean missing but they burried an empty casket for you.." 

Bokuto's heart sunk a little bit when she heard that. She didn't think that people would just assume that she was dead. Well.. she was dead actually but that was beside the point. "It's ok, I'm not missing anymore," she said, pulling Hinata into a hug, "there are a few people who know where I am now" 

Hinata hugged bokuto tightly and sniffled, "you have to tell your family ! Theyre worried and so heartbroken bokuto!"

Akaashi opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She would let them have their moment but she knew it wasnt a good idea. 

Kenma watched them with soft eyes "ill go set up the guest bedroom" she walked out 

Bokuto bit her bottom lip, nervously looking away, "I don't think I should tell them," she mumbled softly, "I mean… I don't know what they would even think."

Hinata frowned "so you're gonna stay hidden? I guess that's your choice… im just glad i get to see you again. Sorry we dared you to go into the house."

"It's ok," Bokuto smiled, "if I never went I wouldn't have met any of my girlfriends… and besides, I like being a vampire with them." 

Hinatas eyes widened "you what- you're what-"

Akaashi sighed "i dont think she knows we exist bo.."

"I… were vampires.. like halloween vampires, except less scary," Bokuto tried to explain, "were nice, we just have sharp teeth and like to go out at night." 

Hinata squeaked, backing away "how is that real-"

Kenma walked into the room, "the guest room is ready whenever you're tired."

"Are you- are you all? Vampires?" Hinata looked around at each of them.

Kuroo nodded, looking down at Hinata, "we won't hurt you though," she promised, "besides, kitty would probably attack us all if we tried," she teased lightly. 

Kenma rolled her eyes, "i am just…. Protective. Shut up kuro im like this with you all too." She huffed. 

Hinata nodded slowly, wiping her eyes "kitty? Im sorry i don't know who anyone is other than bokuto."

"I'm Kuroo," Kuroo said, giving her a small smile, "Kitty over there is Kenma and this is Akaashi," she pointed at Akaashi. 

Hinata nodded "im hinata shoyo um.. kitty? That's cute."

Kenmas face flushed as she looked away. "Thanks…" 

"Looks like kitty found a new friend," Kuroo whispered in Akaashi's ear, causing the other girl to chuckle a little bit.

Kenma sent glares to the pair then looked at hinata. "Shoyo.. um would you like a tour? "

Hinata nodded and followed kenma out. Akaashi watched them then looked at the two "and we'll never see her again huh? "

"Probably not," Bokuto smirked, "but they'll probably have lots of fun together." 

Akaashi pouts "without us though? How unfair."

"Mmm, we could always have some fun by ourselves," Kuroo smirked, hugging Akaashi from behind. 

"Yeah, Kaashi" Bokuto hummed, sandwiching Akaashi in between the two girls, "we could always play on our own." 

Akaashi looked between the two, moving her bum against kuroo more. "Mmm is that so? You both want me hm? Then take me" she did a soft roll of her hips against them both.

Bokuto kissed her softly, carding her fingers through Akaashi's hair while Kuroo slipped her hands up her shirt, gently squeezing her boobs. She kissed Akaashi's neck softly before nipping and sucking on it, leaving little hickies in her way. 

Akaashi moaned at the touch, kissing bokuto roughly. She bit bokutos bottom lip and gave a slight tug. As she kissed bokuto she tilted her head to give kuroo more access. 

"Mmm, who knew you were a switch," Kuroo teased, pinching Akaashi's nipples. 

Bokuto's hands made their way down to Akaashi's jeans to unbutton them as she spoke, "such a pretty bottom," she taunted 

Akaashi rolled her eyes, squirming under kuroos touch. "Shut up both of you." She huffed in annoyance. 

"Or what?" Bokuto teased, pulling down Akaashi's pants and getting down on her knees, "what are you gonna do about it huh? You're kind of outnumbered here." 

Akaashi groaned, sending a glare to the pair. "Absolutely nothing. I can do absolutely nothing bokuto-san, why? Does that excite you? Hm?"

"Mmmm, I think you know the answer to that," She hummed, kissing the insides of Akaashi's thighs.

Akaashi bit her lip, moving her thighs out more for bokuto. She leaned her head back, fluttering her eyes closed.

Kuroo tilted Akaashi's head to the side, kissing her deeply. Her fingers pinched and teased at one of her nipples. Bokuto sucked small hickies into Akaashi's thighs before hooking her thumbs under the waistband of Akaashi's underwear and pulling them down. 

Akaashi moaned against kuroo’s lips, arching into the girls touch. She nearly hissed when bokuto sucked on her thighs. Akaashi brought one hand up to tangle itself in kuroo’s hair, giving small tugs.

Bokuto smirked, slowly rubbing her fingers along Akaashi's folds and teasingly circling her way around her clit with her tongue. Kuroo bit Akaashi's bottom lip, giving it a tug as she held her in place. 

Akaashi whimpered against kuroo’s lips, trying to move her hips towards bokuto. She reached her other hands down to bokuto’s hair, running her fingers through.

Bokuto circled her finger around Akaashi's wet hole before slowly pushing it inside. She dragged her tongue across her clit before looking up at the girl with a grin, "So whiney when you're being used, huh?" 

Akaashi let out a breathy moan, leaning her head back once more. “B-bokuto-san.. don’t say such embarrassing things.” She whined again, face flushing.

"But it's true," she teased, slowly thrusting her finger in and out before adding another one, "I bet you like being overtaken like this." 

Akaashi tightened her grip in both bokuto’s and kuroo’s hair “shut up.. so embarrassing.” She turned her face away.

"Bo is right though," Kuroo smirked, hooking her finger under Akaashi's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "you always act like a big, scary top but look at yourself now. Whimpering and moaning for us like a dirty girl. I bet you've been craving this for so long." 

Akaashi smirked as she stared into kuroo’s eyes, “you seem to be enjoying my moans, how about I silence them?” She gave an evil grin at the two. “I bet you wouldn’t like that too much hm? Not having me beg and moan for your touch, saying oh baby I need you soooo bad~” she teased.

Bokuto curled her fingers slightly, hitting Akaashi's sweet spot, "Well then I guess we'll just have to drag them out of you, huh?" She teased. 

Akaashi bit her lip, containing the moan as she squirmed her hips towards bokuto. She gave a small smirk as she looked down at bokuto, “I suppose you will.”

Bokuto continued to thrust her fingers inside of Akaashi, making sure to hit her sweet spot each time. She used her tongue to slowly tease at her clit, making her squirm even more.

Akaashi tried to contain her moans, trying her best to swallow each moan she felt. Finally Akaashi let out a whimper, pulling both bokuto’s and kuroo’s hair “f-fuck… I’m- don’t stop bo”

Bokuto continued with her thrusting and teasing while Kuroo whispered dirty things in her ear, "mmm, you're being such a good little sub for us Kaashi. How does it feel having Bokuto's tongue on your clit, huh? Does it feel good? Or her fingers in your wet pussy?" 

Akaashi bit her lip, her eyes rolling back “s-so good… it feels so good.” she gripped bokutos hair tighter as she started to feel close, small pants and needy whines leaving the girls lips. 

Bokuto spread her fingers apart, curling them more. She looked up at Akaashi for a brief moment before gently sucking on her clit. Kuroo kissed her neck softly and gently nibbled on her ear. "Cum for us" she whispered. 

Akaashi screamed out their names, leaning her head back towards kuroo as her orgasm washed over her. Akaashi looked at them with a flushed face and soft pants from her lips, “jesus.” 

Kuroo smiled, kissing Akaashi softly and brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Bokuto stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "It seems like someone enjoyed themselves," Kuroo teased lightly, "we should probably go lay down though." 

Akaashi wrapped her arms around kuroo’s neck, kissing back “hmm but you’ve had the least attention here. Should we make it up to you?” Akaashi grinned softly, running one of her hands down kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo blushed softly, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist, "I guess I could let you be in charge again," she teased lightly, nipping at Akaashi's bottom lip. 

Akaashi smirked “you guess? Already back talking hm?” She pushed kuroo against the closest wall, giving off a slight intimidating aura “strip. Now.”

"Or what?" Kuroo smirked, biting her lip. "Are you gonna do something about it if I don't?" 

Akaashi grinned “kitty seems to be rubbing off on you with that bratty attitude. As a matter of fact, no I won’t do anything. Bokuto-San will not do anything and neither will kitty. No one will play with you, brat. No one will touch you” she teasingly ran her hands up kuroo’s thigh, “no one will let you get the pleasure you want and crave so bad hm? That’s what you want isn’t it? To be satisfied?”

"Mmm, idunno Kaashi. Is it what I want? You're the one in charge here and you always seem to know exactly what we need." She hummed. 

Akaashi looked at bokuto “well if you’re going to continue to talk back I guess you don’t need the attention that badly. Come on bokuto-san we’ll have our own fun.”

Kuroo bit her lip nervously, not wanting Akaashi to leave. "Fine," she caved, slowly taking off her clothes, "is that better, ma'am?" 

Akaashi hummed, taking in the sight before her “much better, good girl.” She licked her lips softly then met eyes with kuroo “you’re just so gorgeous. I can't wait to eat you up.” She moved closer to kuroo, locking their lips together as her hands roamed the girls body.

Kuroo moaned into Akaashi's mouth, kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pushing her body against her. 

Akaashi brought one of her hands to kuroo’s chest, pinching her nipple. She grinned hearing the soft sounds kuroo was making, beginning to trail kisses down to her neck. She started to bite and suck leaving dark hickies in place, moving back towards her ear and whispering “mine.”

Kuroo whimpered softly, leaning her head back against the wall, "Yes ma'am.. I'm yours." 

Bokuto bit her lip, watching the two girls. A small sound escaped her lips as she sat down in the nearest chair and started unbuttoning her pants. 

Akaashi bit kuroo’s ear lobe with a satisfied hum “good girl. We have an audience so we’ll have to put on a great show right? Be loud for me.” Akaashi ran her free hand up kuroo’s thigh, giving soft squeezes and pinches. She hummed once more as she squeezed kuroo’s boob, giving small twists and tugs.

"Mmm, yes ma'am." Kuroo moaned, glancing over at Bokuto. She looked like she was having fun, slowly edging herself. 

Akaashi kissed down kuroo’s chest, taking her nipple into her mouth and giving sharp sucks. She ran her hand up to kuroo’s clit, giving a teasing rub. 

Kuroo whimpered, looking up at Akaashi, "d-dont tease me.. please I… I just want you inside me." 

Akaashi grinned as she pushed two fingers inside, moaning at how wet kuroo was. “Mm like this?” She curled her fingers teasingly then pulled out to rub the girls clit. 

Kuroo moaned loudly and then whimpered as she pulled them out, "fuck yes! Please Akaashi." She begged. 

Akaashi pushed her fingers back inside, moving them at a teasingly slow pace. She watched kuroo’s facial expressions and smirked “you look so good, kitten. So needy for me.”

Kuroo groaned, trying to grind down on Akaashi's fingers and make her go faster. The slow pace she was going at right now felt like torture. 

“Patience kitten.” Akaashi purred as she curled her fingers, her thumb going to rub the girls clit. She continued to work her fingers starting a scissor motion.

"I-I don't like being patient," Kuroo whined as she panted softly, "I need more of you." 

Akaashi tsked and worked her fingers faster, curling them just right to hit her sweet spot. She rubbed her clit faster as she curled her fingers, listening to the sweet sounds leaving kuroo’s lips. Akaashi gave a smirk watching the girl “you look so blissed out baby, does it feel that good?”

"Fuck, yes!" Kuroo moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, "p-please Kaashi," she begged, grinding down on her fingers, "your fingers feel so good inside me." 

“God you’re so sexy kitten.” Akaashi hummed softly, kissing the girls neck once more and beginning to bite down on unmarked skin. She sucked the skin until dark bruises formed, continuing to move her fingers against kuroo’s sweet spot at a faster pace.

Kuroo whimpered as her legs started to shake, "please Kaashi I-... I-I'm so close.. fuck!" She moaned as her orgasm washed over her. Small pants left her lips as she leaned against the wall. 

Akaashi slowly pulled out her fingers, bringing them to her mouth to lick them clean. “Mm, you did so good baby.” She smiled, moving some hair out of kuroo’s face then kissing her forehead. “How do you feel?”

"Too good," Kuroo hummed, kissing Akaashi softly, "you're amazing." 

Akaashi smiled, kissing back softly “you’re amazing.” She turned to look at bokuto with a soft smirk “did kuroo do so good?”

Bokuto bit her lip, looking up at Akaashi. She had just finished and was panting softly, her fingers still covered in her own cum. "You two are so good," she hummed softly. 

Akaashi grinned, kneeling down and taking bokuto’s fingers into her mouth. She hummed softly as she licked them clean, “next time you wont be finishing yourself off baby.”


End file.
